


Stories of Braime

by evinnx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Caught, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evinnx/pseuds/evinnx
Summary: Just short stories that come up to my mind, always about Jaime/Brienne.I don't own any characters or anything.Chapter 1: Holidays with the Lannisters (I)Chapter 2: "Happy anniversary, we love you!"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Holidays with the Lannisters (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! After months and months reading amazing Braime stories, I had this idea in my mind which I needed to write. It's my first fic, and English is not my first language, so please don't judge me. I just want to give something to this amazing community which gives me so much everyday. I'm sure anyone writes better than me, but I will improve, I promise!  
> I'm so nervous about sharing this.  
> Love love love <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is invited to go on holidays with her boyfriend Jaime and his family. Then, things happen.

Jaime was in heaven. Gods, having Brienne like this, free, hot, panting, half naked, next to him in the bathroom of this cute village house, is the best thing that has happened to him since he was born. Well, maybe he is exaggerating a little bit, as they have already been like this before, but oh gods, she is just perfect, so perfect, like this. Jaime wishes she could see herself now: her body glowing, moaning, saying his name, her touches, gods.

Brienne can’t really believe she’s doing this, with his family asleep upstairs. But Jaime is always so persuasive, so beautiful, so hot, so annoying, that she can’t tell him no. And well, her hormones are not helping either. When she is close to Jaime she can’t control herself, it’s like she needs to touch him all the time, to look at him, to listen to him. Gods she used to hate people who behaved like this, she never understood why they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. And now they are that kind of people. And people around them are starting to notice. Even her father.

When Brienne had told Selwyn about these holidays, she knew his first instinct would be to say no. A couple of weeks before, Selwyn had come home to find Brienne and Jaime making up in the sofa in a way that no parent should never see his daughter. Her shirt and Jaime’s trousers were half open and he was there on top of her, kissing her soundly, with his right hand in her panties. Gods, it was terrible, she was so embarrassed she couldn’t almost speak, and her father had just run towards the kitchen. They didn't talk about it, and she was thankful for it.

So, when Jaime had invited her (well, more than invited, he begged her to go) she obviously wanted to say yes, but she didn’t know how she was supposed to ask Selwyn. Not after what he had seen them doing. But Jaime was really persuasive, so she decided not to ask, she decided to inform him, to tell him that she was joining the Lannisters for 10 days in their summer holidays. With that sentence. 'Dad, I’m going to Jaime and his family for 10 days to the beach.' That was the sentence: direct, informing, not giving him a chance to say no. But telling him wasn’t easy at all.

“Dad, Jaime and his family are going to a little house in a village near the beach for 10 days.” Gods, she was embarrassed, she was a coward, she hadn’t mentioned the main part, she couldn’t.

“Oh, that’s nice. The five of them?” oh gods, here it was. Now she just needed to be honest, completely honest. Brienne knew that she was blushing, knew that her father could read her, knew that her father knew where this was going.

“Well, five… or six. Jaime has invited me, has asked me to join them. So no, not five, but six people.” There it was. She could breathe now.

“Oh… I see” Selwyn was smiling now. And Brienne was nervous again. Her father was enjoying this! “So, you want to go, right?”

“I… Yes, I want to go. I think it is a good idea, I have finished college dad and I know I deserve some days in the beach, relaxing, sightseeing… And after all this year with Jaime away, I would love to join them, you know we haven’t been able to see each other a lot this past year with him in university, and I just… I just want to go.” Brienne was blushing so much, she knew it. It was not easy for her to talk about her feelings for Jaime with her father. But her father could read her perfectly.

“I know sweetheart. You both deserve it. You can go, but… I was going to tell you that I wanted to talk to Jaime, you know, to scare him, to give him the father talk, but I know you, and I know that if he does anything to you that you don’t want to do, you would be able to beat the hell out of him. Just, please, don’t bring any grandchildren. Yet.”

“Dad, please, just... Gods.” And with that Brienne went running to her bedroom.

And now, here they were, undressing and touching each other in the downstairs bathroom, at 2 am, with everyone sleeping. Jaime was supposed to be sleeping with his brother, Tyrion, who is of Brienne’s age. She had met Jaime through Tyrion, as both used to study together. Brienne was supposed to be sleeping with their sister, Cersei, who always basically ignore her. Cersei had gone out that night with a group of friends, so Brienne was alone in her room and she thought that Jaime was going to sneak into her room to make out a little bit, maybe to touch each other even. However, Jaime had other plans, he didn’t want just some kissing, he wanted all from her, and oh yes she wanted to give it all and to receive it all, but they couldn’t do it there, not with his parents in the next bedroom and his brother in the other room. So, they decided to go downstairs to the bathroom to avoid waking them up. And now there they were, moaning and panting, touching each other.

“Oh gods, Brienne, I just couldn’t wait anymore, these two days here, knowing you were having a shower or seeing you in your swimsuit, and not being able to touch you. Gods, Brienne, your legs, your breasts, your cunt, your freckles.” Jaime was breathless. "So wet, so wet."

“Oh, Jaime… Jaime, mine, mine.” She couldn’t stop kissing him, and she needed him now, so she just started touching him with her right hand through his pajamas, trying to pull them down at the same time with her left hand, and he was just pinching her nipple under her t-shirt, his other hand gripping her ass, when the door suddenly opened and Jaime’s mother, Joanna, came in wide-eyed, covering her face with her hands.

“Jaime!! What…? No, Jaime, no. What are you doing? No, don’t answer that. Just… dress please. Yes, dress. Living room, now.”

Brienne couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t move, her hand was still there and Joanna had seen them. No, no, no. How was she supposed to look at her face again? Brienne's mind was white. How do you go back in time? And just like that, Jaime started laughing. Annoying bastard.

“Jaime gods just let me go, this is terrible, I’m going to die, I can’t go out, I can’t, I can’t, I can't.” She was rambling while trying to control her hair.

“Brienne, it’s fine, we’re adults. In fact, I’m going to tell her that we are going to share a room from now on. Yes, that’s it. I want to sleep in the same room as you. And in the same bed. I want to be free to touch you, I want everyone to know that yes, we fuck and it's great. I want to see you in the morning. I want that Brienne. Please...”

And now he was looking at her with those green eyes, with that ruffled hair, those lips, that huge heart… those puppy eyes. She loved him even more. And yes, she wanted those things too. It was embarrassing, but she could do it. She could go out and talk with his mother. She was always nice to her, even more than nice, she was sweet and thoughtful.

“Ok, Jaime. Of course I want that too.”

They stared at each other, a small smile in their faces. They kissed quickly, before heading towards the living room. When they arrived, Joana was smiling. Jaime knew his mother, and knew that she wanted to talk about it and give them the talk. Jaime also knew that Brienne was going to blush so much with this conversation. Oh yes, he was looking forward to the talk just to see her blush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Improvements?  
> I hope you enjoyed it


	2. "Happy anniversary, we love you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne was in bed, awaken but with her eyes closed, just listening to the person breathing next to her. Jaime, her husband. They got married exactly 18 years ago.

Brienne was in bed, awaken but with her eyes closed, just listening to the person breathing next to her. Jaime, her husband. They got married exactly 18 years ago. That day she was so nervous, calling her friend Sansa at 6 in the morning, thinking about all the problems that they were going to have, how everything was going to go wrong that day. And she was so mistaken. Everything went well, although not perfect, she babbled a bit when she said her vows, but just kissing Jaime when they were declared husband and wife had been… amazing, incredible. Jaime had cried a bit, and she had felt that her heart was so full of love for this man, that she thought that it could explode.

Still not opening her eyes, she focused on the soft and familiar skin that was touching hers: tangled legs, her right hand touching his chest hair, her nose rubbing against his neck, his right hand on her waist. ‘ _Gods, this is just perfect’._ She could hear his breathing, and also some noises coming from the downstairs bathroom and kitchen. Their family.

Jaime’s breath changed a little bit, so she knew that he was waking up. She moved her hand, just playing with his chest hair, which was more grey than golden now. “Good morning, wife”, Jaime moved a bit to kiss her head. “Happy anniversary, husband.” They kissed, but now in the lips, and smiled. They kissed again, and Jaime moved on top of Brienne, using his legs to separate hers. “Husband… oh… you want to celebrate… again?” Brienne said while Jaime was kissing, sucking and nipping her neck. She moved her hands towards his hair, and then to his back.

“Brienne, it is never enough. I need… I need you. It’s our anniversary, we cannot not celebrate it.” Jaime said grinning, he was kissing her down her chest now, focusing on her breasts, squeezing one and licking and biting the other. Brienne was now moaning, _gods_ this man was the dead of her.

“Brienne… wife… I… love… this, your breasts, gods, sweetheart… I want you so much, so fucking much, Brienne… my love”. Now Jaime was going down, breathing Brienne’s musky scent. “Oh honey, you are so wet…” he said while moving one finger along her cunt. Brienne was getting a bit desperate, she couldn’t touch him as much as she would love to, and she could feel his breath, hot, in her cunt. Jaime then decided to put his finger inside her, and she knew she was getting even wetter. At that point he used his mouth on her, licking, sucking and, _oh gods,_ she was soaking now, dripping. Jaime was restless, using now two fingers and attacking her clit, devouring her while pinching her left nipple.

Brienne couldn’t wait anymore. “Jaime, Jaime, more, I need you, please… Just… Please…” Her husband then looked at her, grinning mischievously, so handsome. His pupils were dilated, green couldn’t be seen, and _oh gods_ Brienne was feeling wild, she didn’t exactly want to make love, she wanted to fuck him. No, more than that, she _needed_ to be fucked by Jaime, and now. She wanted something wild, even filthy, gods her hormones were controlling her.

Brienne then moved, forcing Jaime to stand up. She then got on all fours, positioning herself in the edge of the bed, opening her legs for Jaime. “Oh, Brienne, oh, this… I wish you could see how fucking sexy you are, your cunt is mouthwatering… I… Gods…”

“Jaime, please, don’t make me wait, I need you. Now.”

“So commanding, wife.” And just then he entered her, in one long and deep thrust. He stayed just there, completely joined, gripping her hips. Brienne couldn’t wait anymore, so she just started moving, both moaning at the same time. Jaime then moved his right hand towards her clit, and started rubbing it. His left hand moved towards her left breast, nipping her nipple.

The atmosphere was impossible, they couldn’t take it anymore. Jaime was sinking in her as much as he could, this impossible incredible woman, and she was his, his, all these years, all their lives. He was such a lucky man. He continued pumping, desperate for making her come. He was trying to focus on her, not him, or he would just spilled in a matter of seconds.

Her moans were getting louder, and Jaime knew that she wasn’t going to last long. She was always so careful, trying not to make a lot of noise so as not to wake all their family, but gods he lived just to listen to her inhibited, screaming his name with her orgasm. _Best. Sound. Ever_.

Her cunt started clenching, she was soaking and, when she came, he couldn’t take it anymore and just left himself go with her. He couldn’t even see; he was just in a bliss of happiness. Jaime bent forward, hugging his wife and spinning them, so he was facing up and Brienne was curled up around him.

After a while – it could have been hours for everything he knew – they got up, had a shower and went to have breakfast. Two of their children were in the kitchen, preparing something… wait, were they cooking for _them_? They were just amazing.

“Mum, dad, happy anniversary! Arthur, tell them our plan.” Duncan said, grinning and kissing both of his parents. He was such a happy 10-year-old boy, and he was carrying a tray with some glasses and spoons out of the kitchen.

“We’ve prepared breakfast for you, we thought that we could eat it together in the backyard. Joanna and Galladon are there, preparing everything.” Arthur went to also kiss his parents. He was the most responsible of their children, intelligent and sweet. He and his twin brother, Galladon, were exact copies of a young Jaime with their 14 years old, but Galladon was wittier and a bit lazier than his brother.

Knowing that their four children were doing this for them warmed their hearts. “Just go outside, we’ll bring everything mum, don’t worry” Arthur told them.

Jaime and Brienne went towards the backyard, and went to help 16-year-old Joanna after kissing her who was setting the table. “Mum, dad, just so you know, the fact that you latch your door doesn’t mean that your room is soundproof. Happy anniversary, we love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Sending lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas? Improvements?  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
